Food Fight Festival
by 16th Rookie
Summary: How a new festival created


**Hello, dear Readers. This is 16R reporting from duty.**

**First of all, to the readers of my story at PPGZ Fandom (if you happened to visit this story), I know I still have a story going on, for that I'm terribly sorry for not uploading (again) in a long time. My internet was out -,- (and that's true). Then when I was about to post another chapter I played Rune Factory 3 for the first time and just finished it recently then this story popped out.**

**Well anyhow, I'm still continuing it (and also promoting that story here :p Don't really know if its allowed or not).**

**Then about this story: It is focused on chain of events thus you probably won't find detailed description here.**

**Warnings: This story contains typos, OOC-ness, and lack of description.**

**Before I forgot, I changed Micah's name into Fenrir**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept the story line.**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Last year just ended, may happiness came since the beginning of Spring. Just like what happened to the new groom who managed to rescue his bride from a dragon's stupid gamble. Or so the man had thought, but he let it slide because he was utterly happy. Who wouldn't be if you are about to marry the girl of your dream? But no one knew that their anniversary would be a village's history…

_That day_ started after the ceremony at the Flower field

"Fenrir, do you take this woman to love forever, in sickness and in health, in sad and happiness, till death do you apart?" Wells asked the groom for his certainty.

Fenrir smiled, "Yes, I do."

Then the mayor turned his attention to the bride, "Raven, do you take this man to love forever, in sickness and in health, in sad and happiness, till death do you apart?"

"I do…" Raven too let out her rare smile.

"Wonderful!" Wells exclaimed, "May the blessings of the land and the trees be with you." Everyone cheered and throw their congratulations also some wolf whistled when the newlyweds kissed each other.

"No matter what happens, I'll never let you go." Fenrir said as he broke the kiss.

Raven giggled silently, "Of course you will."

"From now on this flower fields became the witness of our unity." Fenrir gave a little speech as they all went back to the village's square.

They held party till afternoon. Most girls were chatting. Collete's eyes turned to star as her right hand held spoon, her left held fork, Rusk desperately held her from 'beserking'. Collete was mad when he pointed at Sherman who was wolfing three plates of Lobster Sashimi along with six puddings and five ice creams, but he never touched the vegetable. "WHY CAN'T I EAT LIKE HE DOES?!" She shouted desperately while jabbing Rusk's arms with fork.

"CUZ' HE'S NOT A FAMILLY OF MINE so I don't care! AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE FAT SISTER!" slight tears appear on the brother's eyes. He felt his arms went numb.

"**SAY WHAAAATTTT?**"

Gaius, like when any other festival occurred, was admiring Evelyn who scolded her father then tied him with special chain away from the food for a little while. Sherman who was struggling managed to get away for the first time—then fell to the edge of a table, making foods flying to Carlos, Hazel, Sakuya, and also Collete who dashed to catch foods into her mouth (she broke free when Rusk was distracted). The drunken Fisherman got mad then took a plate of sponge cake, throwing it to wherever, then fell on little Monica's face.

At the end of Carlos table, there stood Pia. She happily sung, "**Food Fight~!**"

Monica rawr-ed then throwing plates after plates to others. Soon two barricades created for team A and B from long dining tables. Daria from under the tree was admiring the contestants that made a sudden rainbow from the flying foods (she somehow noticed it). Shara, Majorie, Shino, and Karuna laughed at them (they were standing under the tree). Ondorus was observing human's behavior, specialized on their instinct.

Then a pudding was meant to be thrown at Ondorus by Collete (she wanted to see if the male univir could came out of his seriousness for a while) but he dodged it gracefully and Zaid got hit instead (he was cheering, but for that day he somehow didn't want to get dirty so he preserved his fighting soul, which failed) then joined the fight.

On the other hand Wells and Blaise were discussing something about a new festival. That was the time where Fenrir went to calm the people down but got attacked instead. Sofia, Karina, and Raven attempted to save themselves but the bride got hit by a cream cheese. The crowd went dead in a glance.

Fenrir got a bit worried at Raven's attitude. She just stood stiff on her spot where she had been hit. The husband decided to approached his wifeafter brushing food off his face, "Rave—"

Her pupils turned into slit, death glaring at her husband, "**_Say not a word._**" That was how Fenrir translated as he turned into his woolly form, cowered by her emotionless anger. Hurl of wind adsorbed by Raven as she transformed into Phoenix, revealing her 'unknown form' to others. She had actually planned at the end of the party to reveal herself like her husband did before the Unity Festival—but that was before this occurrence. Flick of thunder came from her eyes as she flew higher then blasting fire wings to the villagers.

_An epic story for an epic village…_

"**—AAAANNNNDDDD** that's the back ground of this Food Fight Festival." Wells ended his speech.

"Goo GaGa" Creed, Fenrir and Raven's child laughed happily as if knowing what the mayor had just said. The parents just looked at each other embarrassed before finally laughing like the rest of the villagers. Well, slightly smiled in Raven's case.

* * *

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to review.**

**Also, feel free to upgrade this plot-line into another story~ :D**

**16th Rookie "logged out"**


End file.
